Konoha's Hanyou
by DreigoththeVampireGod
Summary: what if naruto found out Inuyasha's his older brother


**Hanyou of Konoha**

It was the day before Naruto's 13th birthday and he was having a dream of a certant Silver haired Hanyou. he woke up at 8:00 AM "that was the same dream that I had all week what?, I have dog ears and silver hair like him oh well I guess I'll just wear that Kimono that was sen to me yesterday" with that done he put on the red kimono he arrived at school EEeKKK, those ears thier so cute!" yelled some girl "what the fuck why are you all surrounded around me like this?" asked naruto Who the fuck are you?" kiba yelled "Kiba It's Naruto why do you ask?" asked naruto "you have dog ears and slong silver hair" he said " I smell a human but he has dog demon blood in him"said Naruto "Yasha, Come here now!" said a voice from behind him "wait You're the guy from my dreams" said naruto "well, I should probally Introduce myself, My name is inuyasha I'm your older Brother oh and dad want you to have this sword It's name is Suoonga" said Inuyasha "What? I have an older brother?"yasha said as he jumped up and hugged his brother "Hey you duck ass I can smell you've been an ass to my little brother so go fuck you're self"said Inuyasha "what the hell Naruto Who is this and why do you look so different"Iruka said "Oh sorry I am Yasha's or as you call him naruto's Older brother and On a Inuhayou's 13th birth day they change to the form you see here" said Inuyasha "Oh by the way Yasha Father arranged for to go on a date with Ayame of the demon wolf tribe of the northern mountains okay Ayame why Don't come in here"said Inuyasha in the door way was a beutiful demon with lovely red heir a lepoard cape and fur clothing "Hello Yasha my name is Ayame"said Ayame "nice to meet you and I think you're hot You must have alot boy's chasing you"said Yasha making Ayame blush and kiss him on the lips than he returned the favor "Wow! Yassha you're a great kisser" Ayame said "Yasha what do you want to do today it's you're birthday after all"said Inuyasha "Big brother do you have any friends that came you?"asked Yasha "yes I do let's go outside and meet them if your class mates want to meet them I'm telling the girls right now stay away from the monk he's a pervert?" said Inuyasha and with that they went outside "So you're Yasha I'm your eldest brother Sesshomaru, this is Rin and tis kittl imp is Jaken"Sessomaru said "hey you I've seen you on the Hokage Monument when I was little we talked Is'nt you name Kouga"asked Yasha "yes I am Kouga well you smell better than mutt face over here"said Kouga "better watch yourself The past thirteen years I've been working with swords and read my dad's notes on different swords so I know how to use this sword to the best of it's ability"said Yasha and then his older brothers gulped "Anyways My name is Miroku"said The lechorous monk "SMACK!" "Ow why did you do that you little brat?"asked Miroku "because I hate Peverts"Said Yasha "anyway my name is Sango the demon slay.."she was saying when he was hiding behind his brother's and Kagome's legs "Yasha What's wrong my little brother"asked Sesshomaru "When I was little the villagers were always chashing me calling me the Kyuubi No Kitsune and trying to kill me" said Yasha cowaring behind kagome "THEY WHAT?"Yelled Sesshomaru and InuYasha "Sir What are yelling about?" asked the Hokage then he was grabbed by the collar "I Sent my little Brother to this place to be protected and you let these mortals harm him you're glad I'm not my father or you'de be dead right now"Inuyasha yelled at The hokage "I'm sorry I did not meet your expectations" said Sarutobi "Anyways Yasha as I was saying I am Sango You're one of Your Brother's best friends, Inuyasha should I tell him you know what?"she asked he nodded "yeah, I'm you're brother's as you demons would call it mate"she told him "hello my name is kagome and my teacher made this for yo.."she tried to say "GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME INUYASHA TOLD ME WHAT IT IS AND NO ONE"S GOING TO COTROL MY FREEDOM AND I ALSO HEARD THAT YOU CONSTANTLY USE THAT FUCKING SIT COMMAND WHENEVER YOU GET MAD AT HIM!"Yelled Yasha "Damn he has your temper Inuyasha" said Sango "yes he does Actually It is father's attitude"said Sesshomaru "Hi, my name is shippo I smell my mother's scent on you"said Shippo "you must smell that damn perverted fox that's in my head always fucking saying even righ now she's saying what kinda position I should do when I make Ayame my mate it gets real anoying well I guess that's what happens to a fox demon when it's sealed away for thirteen years"laughed Yasha "Okay what kinda positions is it saying?" asked shippo "I don't think you need to know, but position 69, doggie, something about having sex against a wall some are'nt even humanly possible"said Yasha "Mother has alway's been like that"said shippo "Uh well who's up for ramen okay let's go to Ichiraku's" with thatthey left and shortly after they arrived and sat down "Hey, Ayame,Hey guys what do you want?" he asked "What ever you're having"everbody said "Okay the ussal amount of the naruto Special"Yasha said "Okay, Dad twelve orders of three dozen naruto specials and a bottle of Sake sixty four Oz" said Ayame "what the fuck seventy-two bowls bowls of ramen?" asked the group "well these people are the only ones that are kind to me"he said then Ayame gave naruto a happy b-day kiss Ayame's eye started to twitch and then snapped "OH HELL NO YOU BITCH HE'S MY MAN SO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF"yelled Ayame "Woah Ayame cool down you've gotten like this before him"kouga said "That's because He's way Hotter than any of the demons that have asked me out"Ayame said "Ayame It's just a Happy B-day kiss" Yasha said trying calm his love down "sorry you should know how possesive demon can get"she said they all ate thier food quikly then Yasha's Ears and eye twitched "eveyone get behind the counter Ero-Sennin is coming"said Yasha and then Jeraiya ran past them "I can't believe we ditched him Oh and that guy isJiraiya he peeps at woaman in the bath house doing 'research' for his Icha Icha Paradise books" said Yasha "let's just get out of here before go break all of his bones"said Ayame "Damn I womder if you could be worse than Tsunade-baachan"Yasha said "did someone say my name oh hey Inuyasha" Tsunade greeted "Grandma Tsunade" asked Inuyasha "Yep"she said "hey want to do a contest with my girlfriend Ayame?"Yasha asked "Naruto I see It's your 13th bithday sure what is it?"she asked "See who can break every bone in Ero-Sennins body the fastest"Said Yasha and with that they found him by the bath house it took Tsunade a few times to break every bone in his body but, It only took one hit for Ayame to do it "WHAT?"yelled Tsunade "You should never bet against a demon"said Ayame "even if a demon holds back they will serously injure a mortal"said Yasha "Hey look It's the demon kill it"a drunken mob said before they could do anything Yasha pulled out his sword and started to warn them "If you limp dick Mutha Fuckering Bitches relate me to that stupid fox Again I will use my most powerful attack on you Fuckers one more thing I'M NOT A FUCKING FOX I'M A INU SO FUCK YOU AND GO PISS OFF YOU SHIT STAINS" and with said Ayame pulled him a deep passionate kiss and he drove his tounge down her throught she started to moan from the feeling of plessure "Damn he knows how to please I'd love a man like that" Kagome said "Naruto,Hokage-Sama found a House for all of you"said Kurenai amd Anko was saying to herself "Damn, that lucky bitch she snagged a fine peace of ass" then Yasha appeared in front of her "now what were you saying about a fine peice of ass?"asked Yasha "That girl you have with you has you which you're a fine piece of ass" Anko said "Hmmm, if it's alright with him I'll let you borrow him is the okay with you Yasha dear?" Ayame asked He just nodded "Okay Yasha you come with me" said Anko while pulling him towards her apartment "from the look on his face She's not going to be able to walk straight for a month"Inuyasha said

(Lemon)

They got to her apartment he threw her on her bed and started to remove her clothes when he got to her mesh top "Ah Fuck it"he said and just tore it then took off his Kimono she started to get up so he used it to his advantage so he put his giant Erect cock in her mouth and she started suck it 'He's really taking control and I love it' she thought then he threw her on the bed then stuck it in her "OH GOD THIS FEELS GOOD" she said then what he did next she loved he shot in side of her three time each felt like gun shot of pleasure

(Lemon over)

(20 minutes later)

Naruto walked up to Ayame kisses her passionately "Hey, Ayame Would sharing with my crush Hana Inuzuka and Yugito nii jinjuriki of nebi no nekomata, Oh hey night shade?" asked Yasha as he scooped up his his cat demon


End file.
